Ce qu'elle croyait ne pas vouloir
by WildFlower084
Summary: Ce qu'elle croyait ne pas vouloir deviendra peutêtre ce qu'elle avait attendu inconsciemment pendant plusieurs années.
1. Chapitre 1

**A/N: J'ai posté cette histoire en anglais il y a déjà un an de ça et elle a eu beaucoup de succès. J'ai donc pensé la traduire pour vous, les lecteurs français. En espérant que vous allez aimer cela...**

* * *

Elle savait qu'elle n'apprendrait rien de plus des ossements qui se trouvaient devant elle sur la table d'autopsie mais elle repassa tout de même le squelette en entier. Elle l'avait déjà examiné au moins trois fois, soigneusement, centimètre par centimètre. La victime était de couleur noire, âgée entre 20 et 25 ans, tuée d'une seule balle à la tête. Le restant du corps était en bonne condition. La jeune victime ne s'était donc pas battue avec son agresseur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre de plus à apprendre.

Tout en baillant, Temperance déposa ses notes sur la table d'examen. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans le laboratoire. Cela ne la surprit pas. Quelle heure était-il? Elle se souvenait vaguement qu'Angela lui avait souhaité une bonne soirée avant de partir en rajoutant, pas très subtilement, qu'il était dix-neuf heures et qu'elle devrait retourner à la maison elle-même. Cela faisait maintenant combien de temps? Une heure? Peut-être même deux?

Temperance bailla à nouveau en se rendant à son bureau. Peut-être Booth avait-il eu raison en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée. Avait-elle réellement besoin de sommeil? Un étrange sentiment s'éprit d'elle. Elle se sentait souvent fatiguée et faible ces derniers temps. Était-elle malade? Avait-elle attrapé la grippe sans s'en rendre compte?

_C'est possible._ Pensa-t-elle en rentrant dans son bureau.

Elle prit place à son pupitre, vérifia ses courriels avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Sans se lever de la chaise, elle étira le bras, attrapa ses bottes et les enfila. Puis, se levant, elle prit son manteau au vol et quitta la pièce.

« Chérie, je crois que je vais retourner à la maison. J'espère que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui. »

Temperance sursauta.

« Euh non, je ne crois pas. » répondit-elle, son regard ne quittant pas son écran.

Angela hocha de la tête et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque sa meilleure amie la rappela.

« Pourquoi pars-tu si tôt? Il n'est que midi. »

« Je sais mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. »

« Mal au cœur? »

« Non. Des crampes menstruelles. »

Temperance grimaça sympathiquement, à peine offensée par la réponse directe et honnête de son amie. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Angela n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et ne mâchait pas ses mots.

« On se voit demain? »

Avant même qu'elle puisse répondre, une pensée surgit dans son esprit. Elle acquiesça vaguement avant de reporter son regard sur son écran. Elle attendit que sa meilleure amie soit loin avant de se lever et de fermer la porte de son bureau. Angela avait des crampes menstruelles, ce que elle-même n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Nerveusement, elle se rassit à son bureau avant de cliquer deux fois sur l'horloge dans le coin droit de son écran. Elle changea le calendrier pour celui de janvier.

« Ça ne se peut pas. » murmura-t-elle en fixant le calendrier.

Confuse, elle recompta une seconde fois. À nouveau, son doigt tomba sur le 30 janvier. Mais c'était impossible. Peut-être avait-elle choisit la mauvaise date. Elle décida de compter à partir de la date d'aujourd'hui : le 16 février. Cette fois, elle tomba sur une date particulière, un jour qu'elle se souviendrait longtemps. Encore une fois, cela était impossible.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Non, le premier compte avait été le bon. Ses dernières règles remontaient au début du mois de janvier, aux alentours du party de Jour de l'An du musée. Avec un frisson (de plaisir ou de dégoût, elle n'arrive pas à décider), elle se souvint comment Booth et elle s'étaient rapprochés ce soir-là. Il avait essayé d'aller plus loin et elle avait été forcée de l'arrêter. Voyant son regard blessé, elle lui avait donc expliqué la raison derrière son geste. Elle ricana en revoyant son expression dégoûté. Il lui avait assuré, quelques jours plus tard, que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé mais Temperance le connaissait mieux que ça.

Elle cliqua sur le X qui ferma le calendrier, décidant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sautait un mois. Pourquoi s'en plaindrait-elle? Cela voulait simplement dire qu'elle n'aurait pas à souffrir de violentes crampes ce mois-ci. Tout allait comme sur des roulettes.


	2. Chapitre 2 Partie 1

Note de l'auteur: Donc voici la première partie du chapitre 2. Comme vous allez le constater, certains chapitres auront deux parties. Considérez chaque chapitre comme étant une petite histoire en elle-même, qui formera un tout d'ici la fin. Confus? Vous comprendrez au fil de l'histoire. Et maintenant, bonne lecture!

Note de l'auteur 2: Sachez que je viens du Québec alors certains mots ou expressions seront québécois. Désolée pour ce petit inconvénient.

* * *

Temperance tira la chasse pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la dixième fois cette semaine. Des larmes coulaient sur ses pâles joues. Que se passait-il? Elle n'avait pas été aussi malade depuis le jour où, à l'âge de 10 ans, elle avait mangé trop de bonbons avant d'aller dormir et avait donc passé une partie de la nuit réveillée, tiraillée par des maux de ventre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas mangé trop de bonbons. En fait, elle n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de déjeuner. Elle venait à peine de sortir de la douche lorsque son estomac lui avait envoyé des signes d'urgence.

Elle s'essuya la bouche avec le coin de sa serviette puis se leva et, les jambes encore tremblantes, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se sentait faible. Peut-être devrait-elle rester à la maison aujourd'hui? L'idée la fit sourire malgré elle. Jamais elle ne manquerait une journée de travail, peu importe son état de santé.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux, en espérant que la nausée finirait par passer.

* * *

« Chérie, es-tu correct? Tu es toute pâle. » lui demanda Angela lorsque Temperance mit les pieds dans le laboratoire.

« Je vais bien, Angela. » répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien! » cria son amie.

« Je te jure que je vais bien! »

Temperance continua son chemin, sans s'arrêter, sachant très bien que son amie la suivait. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa meilleure ami qui manqua de la bousculer.

« Tu es en retard. » Angela dit, d'un ton accusateur. « C'est la première fois que tu n'es pas à l'heure pour le boulot. »

« Je ne me sentais pas bien ce matin. » Temperance répondit avant de se retourner et déverrouiller la porte de son bureau.

« Ah-ha! Alors, tu admets ne pas te sentir bien. » Angela continua, suivant son amie à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« _Sentais_ pas bien. _Sentais _: l'imparfait. Maintenant, je vais mieux. »

Angela hocha de la tête, toujours sceptique.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps au labo ces derniers temps et cela fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas vu Booth. As-tu de ses nouvelles? »

« Il a attrapé la grippe, je crois. » Temperance répondit nonchalamment.

Angela avait passé la dernière année à essayer de les mettre en couple. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait les voir ensemble, Temperance ne voulait pas que son amie sache qu'elle lui parlait en-dehors des heures de travail. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle apprenne que Booth et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis leur petite nuit passée ensemble et que, depuis ce jour, elle se sentait tomber réellement amoureuse de lui. Si jamais Angela apprenait cela, elle n'en démordrait pas pendant des jours, voire même des semaines.

« La grippe? Comment le sais-tu? »

« Il me l'a dit. »

« Vous vous parlez souvent en-dehors du travail? »

Temperance s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle sentit son estomac se contracter violemment. S.O.S. Elle eut à peine le temps de répondre par un non à la question de son amie avant de se lever et de partir en flèche pour la salle de toilette.

* * *

Angela la suivit. Elle savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, peu importe ce que sa meilleure amie pouvait bien essayer de lui faire croire. Temperance avait-elle attrapé la grippe de son collègue?

Temperance entendit la porte de la salle de toilette s'ouvrir mais elle ne releva pas la tête. Elle savait que, comme tout à l'heure, Angela l'avait suivi. Elle la connaissait trop bien pour penser le contraire.

« Ça va? »

Temperance perçut le souci dans sa voix et soupira. Rien ne servait de mentir au point où elles en étaient. Elle aurait à lui avouer la vérité.

« Angela… »

Les mots restèrent pris dans sa gorge. Elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Angela s'assit près d'elle sur le plancher froid.

« Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il se passe? Et n'essaie pas de me mentir en disant que tout va bien. »

« Je n'allais pas te mentir. »

« Alors? »

Temperance prit une grande respiration.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte. »

* * *

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Angela sembla avoir repris l'usage de la parole. Brennan enceinte? Comment et de _qui_?

Elle se doutait bien que sa meilleure amie pouvait voir les questions défilées dans ses yeux mais elle se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Elle la connaissait bien, Brennan, et elle savait qu'elle ne répondrait à aucune de ses questions avant d'être absolument certaine, sans l'ombre d'un doute, de sa situation. Elle gérait sa vie comme elle gérait ses enquêtes.

« Es-tu certaine? »

« Non. Euh, oui. Bien, je n'ai pas encore pris de test mais j'ai tous les symptômes et je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis janvier. »

« Nous sommes au mois de mars. »

Temperance la dévisagea, son regard semblant lui dire qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de la date.

« Chérie, je crois que tu devrais prendre un test de grossesse. »

« Non! »

Angela sentit immédiatement la peur qui semblait s'être emparée de son amie. Elle qui ne voulait pas d'enfants se voyait à présent possiblement enceinte. Cette situation aurait apeurée n'importe qui.

« Chérie, tu dois le prendre. Sinon, tu vas t'en faire pour quelque chose que tu n'as peut-être même pas. Allez, lève-toi, lave-toi le visage avec de l'eau et retourne au travail. Je vais aller à la pharmacie chercher un test de grossesse. »

« Merci. » Temperance répondit, quelque peu soulagée.

« Pas de problème. »

Angela la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Puis, les deux femmes se levèrent. Temperance marcha au lavabo et fit couler l'eau. Angela, quant à elle, quitta la salle de toilette et se dirigea directement pour la pharmacie.

* * *

Elle allait user le plancher à forcer de marcher en long et en large mais que faire d'autre en attendant Angela?

Elle arrivait à peine à croire qu'elle pouvait se trouver dans une situation comme celle-là. Elle qui faisait si attention, où avait-elle commise une erreur?

Son estomac fit un nouveau soubresaut. Elle aurait à parler au père de l'enfant. Il avait le droit de savoir. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer cette nouvelle?

Un coup à sa porte la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face-à-face avec son élève.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zach? » lui demanda-t-elle en restant calme.

« Le FBI vient de nous amener des ossements. Je croyais que tu voudrais savoir. »

« D'accord. Merci, Zach. »

« Êtes-vous bien, Dr. Brennan? » Zach demanda timidement.

« Je vais _très _bien »

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'Angela revint, apportant avec elle les tests de grossesse. Brennan dévisagea le sac mais ne posa pas de questions et les deux amies se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. Angela verrouilla la porte derrière elles.

« Bon. As-tu envie de pipi? » Angela lui demanda, ne ménageant pas ses mots.

« Pas vraiment. »

« On va donc devoir attendre si tu tiens à prendre le test. »

« J'imagine que tu as raison. »

Angela crut, pendant un instant, percevoir de la déception dans la voix de son amie. Elle ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps et lui donna ses achats en lui faisant promettre de l'avertir lorsque ce sera longtemps.

Les heures passèrent et la fin de l'après-midi approchait à grand pas.

« Angela. » Brennan lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Je crois que c'est l'heure. »

Angela hocha de la tête puis, s'assurant que personne ne les suivait, accompagna son amie, encore une fois, à la salle de toilette. Elle verrouilla à nouveau la porte.

« J'ai lu les instructions et elles disent que j'aurais besoin d'une petite tasse alors… J'en ai une. »

« D'accord. Maintenant, au travail! »

Brennan ria jaune.

« Pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît…? » Temperance dit en pointant la porte.

« Quoi? »

« Pourrais-tu sortir? Je n'aime pas aller à la toilette quand quelqu'un m'écoute. »

Angela ricana.

« Appelle-moi lorsque tu seras prête. »

Temperance approuva puis s'enferma dans un des boxes.

Elle rappela son amie quelques secondes plus tard, après s'être nettoyée les mains.

« Alors? » lui demanda Angela.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Combien de temps doit-on attendre? »

« Deux minutes. » Temperance répondit après avoir relu les instructions au verso de la boîte.

Angela regarda sa montre.

« Brenn, je voulais que tu saches que, si tu es vraiment enceinte, je… je serai là pour toi. »

« Je sais. »

Brennan soupira.

« Ça fait combien de temps? »

Angela regarda à nouveau sa montre.

« Trente secondes. »

Les deux minutes s'étirèrent devant eux lorsque, finalement, Angela annonça que les deux minutes s'étaient écoulées. Brennan sortit la bâtonnet du pot puis l'essuya d'une serviette.

Au moment d'y jeter un coup d'œil, elle le donna vivement à son amie.

« Regarde en premier. Je ne peux pas. »

Les mains tremblantes, Angela prit le bâtonnet et, tranquillement, le retourna, le cœur battant.

« Tu es enceinte. »


End file.
